Little Green Notebook
by RandomA99
Summary: One little notebook can hold many secrets. Some much darker than others.
1. Little Green Notebook

**I've decided to move all the reviews to the second chapter of this story so that it doesn't get in the way of reading the story. That being said, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Little Green Notebook

* * *

Looking around the barren field that would be their training ground, Kirishima felt so much in so little time. Fear, anxiety, and nervousness, but he wouldn't let any of those negativities cloud his judgement or his manliness. They were only waiting for a few more people to finish changing into their gym uniforms before they started whatever it was their homeroom teacher had planned for them.

That was a fact he still couldn't really wrap his head around. His homeroom teacher at the greatest hero school in the world dresses like a grumpy hobo. He couldn't even figure out what pro-hero he was supposed to be which made the grumpy man's behavior all the more strange, but whatever. He didn't need to focus on that right now, his last classmate finished getting dressed and now all twenty UA students were going to take a quirk apprehension test. Kirishima didn't know what it was exactly but he understood the gist of it, it was those tests their middle schools had them do to determine everyone's level of physical fitness. Kirishima could definitely work with this.

Aizawa called up a white haired kid from the back of the class, apparently he had gotten the most points in the entrance exam. He told the kid to stand in a small circle and throw a ball with his quirk. The white haired teen lazily grabbed the ball and summoned a giant fist out of nowhere, before chucking the hell out of what used to be the ball. Aizawa raised his device and showed a score of one kilometer. The white haired kid said something to Aizawa before walking back to the group of students. Aizawa did not look happy about it.

His best friend from middle school, Mina Ashido, jumped and shouted, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Fun?" Everyone stopped their excited chattering and turned their attention towards their now _very_ intimidating teacher, "If you're here to have fun, then I have bad news for you. This isn't going to be a walk in the park where you can do whatever you want, I am going to work you down to the bones and then ever further. And to show you I mean business, whoever comes in last place in these tests will be expelled immediately."

The class shouted their complaints about unfairness and Aizawa gave an appropriate response about how nothing in life is fair.

_That's fair,_ Kirishima thought, _That just means I'll have to really dig my heels in and be a man!_

* * *

So far, everyone seemed to do amazingly in at least one event each, with some notable exceptions like the tall raven haired girl, who could make seemingly anything and stoic guy with two-toned hair who could make an extreme amount of ice. Kirishima even made some friends in the process! A guy with yellow electric-like hair and a guy with strange elbows more than eagerly joined him and Ashido on their antics.

They were doing the sit-ups test currently and they were all waiting for the final students to tire out fully when Mina elbowed him in the ribs, he held in the gasp of pain.

"So what do you think of our classmates so far? Catch any gossip?" Mina asked.

"Yeah! If you know anything, spill it!" Kirishima yelped in surprise, he didn't know the invisible girl was right beside him.

"Everyone here seems so cool! That guy is super tough," he points to the ice boy, "he's done crazy good on every test so far!"

Mina ignored his quiet _so manly_ and surveyed the rest of her class. "Yeah but some of them seem like creeps, that short purple haired kid won't stop staring at us."

Kirishima turned around and saw the little pervert ogling the raven haired girl's considerable assets before getting a solid smack up the head from the frog girl.

"Yeah but I'm sure not all of them are bad," Kirishima stated.

"What about that guy?" The floating set of clothes gestured towards a sandy blonde haired kid with red eyes in the back of the group. He didn't look like much, but that can be said about a lot of the powerhouses that their class has already shown. The teen's quirk created literal explosions strong enough to create a gust of wind powerful enough to knock down half their class on their asses, but he looked like he was terrified to use them, flinching each time. He stood still with deep eye bags and a green notebook in his hands, writing something while staring at his classmates still performing the sit-ups.

This wouldn't be too unusual, maybe a bit stalker-ish, but the notebook was terribly destroyed. Scorch marks littered the cover of the book and many of the pages looked torn. However, the strangest part of the strange little book was the strange patterns and splotches of red paint covering the notebook.

"I'm sure he's fine, but he looks like he could use a week-long nap, maybe two," Mina pointed out. "If anything he looks really lonely, we should go talk to him later, maybe he's a really good breakdancer." As Mina fantasized about a potential dancing rival, Kirishima dragged her off for the next test.

* * *

The tests finished and to everyone's surprise, Minoru Mineta, the last place midget was not sent home, but the white haired kid in first was. Aizawa said it was for having a horrifying outlook on the prospect of heroics and being a potential danger to his allies and the hero system. Momo Yaoyorozu looked especially shaken since she believed their teacher had been lying.

The school day ended and Kirishima and his new group of friends, Mina Ashido, Tooru Hagakure, Denki Kaminari, and Hanta Sero were leaving the school's front gate when they spotted their sandy haired classmate. Eijiro and Mina shared a look, nodded, and sped up towards their classmate.

"Hey dude! My name's Eijiro Kirishima, and this is Mina Ashido, Sero Hanta, Denki Kaminari, and Tooru Hagakure!" Each person said a brief hello with their name. "We were going to head to the arcade and we wanted to know if you wanted to come!"

The blonde looked like he wanted to shout something at them before biting it back and giving a grunt and a mumbled _fine_. And just like that the six UA students went off towards the nearest arcade.

Katsuki Bakugou was the teen's name and he was crazy good at almost every game they played. He even went toe to toe with Mina in DDR until his hands got too sweaty and he started to panic. Kirishima thought it was a little weird but everyone's got their own little quirks (haha funny joke) about them. Kirishima knew he was weird too, he was obsessed with manliness. Every so often, Kirishima saw Bakugou pick up the red and green notebook mess of a notebook and write something down in it. Kaminari eventually tried to ask what he wrote in it, but when he did, Bakugou got incredibly defensive of the eight by eleven inch packet of paper and ink, he even threatened to blow up the electric blonde.

Everyone had their secrets, and that was fine, but Kirishima was crazy curious about what the little notebook held within its white pages.

* * *

Their first glimpse of the notebook came the next week with their hero lesson taught by All Might himself. Everyone was thrilled at the presence of the number one hero, but for some reason, Bakugou looked at the smiling hero with nothing more than hatred.

Putting that out of his mind for now, Kirishima and the rest of the class went to the locker rooms to change into their brand new hero costumes. Bakugou's was flashy but simple, with the most complex piece being the two grenade like gauntlets that really captured the theme of explosions. Bakugou also wore a black tank top with a green X crossing through his chest and a black domino mask with green highlights. Kirishima thought that other colors like red or orange would have suited the theme better but everyone had their own choice of fashion, so whatever. Kirishima's own outfit was much more complicated to put on with the two gear-like pieces barely squeezing past his arms and onto his shoulders, leaving his chest bare.

Bakugou was one of the first to finish and left for the field, leaving his classroom supplies unattended. Kirishima isn't one to snoop but that didn't mean Kaminari or Sero weren't. They crept over to where Bakugou had packed his bag and practically tore through it to get to protected green notebook inside. Iida was screeching at the two, trying to pass Sero so he could return the notebook, but was unsuccessful as Kaminari peered at the first page.

Inside was a very detailed analysis of a hero that premiered last year, Mt. Lady. There was a very detailed sketch of the pro-heroine alongside a description of her quirk and how she could potentially use it. The red paint that covered the cover of the notebook spilled slightly into the page, but it could still be clearly seen that the entry was written on the very same day as Mt. Lady's debut. Bakugou had managed to successfully guess what Mt. Lady could do with her quirk and all her techniques before she had even shown them in her later battles of her first year. Kaminari was stunned that Bakugou had so expertly detailed every aspect of the heroine.

_Could Bakugou do that for me if I asked? Maybe he already has! _

Kaminari began to flip through the pages before a scream of primal fury tore through the locker room and Kaminari was blown straight into the wall, digging nearly an inch into the concrete. No one said a word as Bakugou calmly kneeled before the notebook as if he was apologizing to the book itself, before picking it up delicately and placing it back in his bag. He walked to the door of the locker room before turning around, and giving every boy in the room the deadliest glare any of them has ever seen.

"If anyone ever looks inside of that notebook, I will kill you." And then he left.

It was stated so matter of factly that no one dared to call a bluff. Kaminari somehow got up relatively unharmed and everyone resumed changing, with a very important lesson learned.

Do not touch the notebook.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was definitely a strange person. That much could easily be said. But everyone accepted it and his one defining rule. The sandy blonde would carry the notebook to every exercise the class did, no matter what. Aizawa tried to call him out for it, but Bakugou swiftly ignored him and sent a growl his way. Aizawa gave an exasperated sigh and gave up, it was too much work and he needed a nap, but he wouldn't be granted such a luxury for the next two hours or so because he and his class were doing rescue training.

He was so thrilled.

And like everything else in his life, the rescue exercise quickly spiralled downwards into chaos as villains attacked the USJ. Aizawa rushed off to take on the largest group of villains in the center of the facility, taking out dozens of lesser thugs in seconds. But he couldn't keep his eyes open forever and blinked, realizing that the warp villain had already disappeared. He couldn't do anything about it now, so he had to trust thirteen could handle it.

Thirteen could not handle it. His own attack was redirected at him and he went down easily. The mist villain said something about being there to take down All Might, but there was no way they could bring down the symbol of peace. Right? The mist villain spread out across the class and spread most of them out across the facility.

Kirishima landed in the ruins zone alongside Bakugou in the center of a large group of villains. Bakugou clutched the green notebook tightly to his chest, curling up to protect the frail book from any attacks. Kirishima rushed to defend Bakugou but he could only deflect so many attacks. Bakugou was slashed and beaten before one unfortunate villain managed to clip the edge of one of the notebook's metal rings. The blonde exploded in a rage, violently attacking any villain nearby, maliciously and effectively taking them down, despite his injuries.

Villain after villain fell to Bakugou's explosions and rage until the room was empty and Bakugou charged into the next. Kirishima called after him, but he didn't hear him. By the time he reached the next room, all the villains were unconscious along with every villain in the entire stairwell. Kirishima paled, the timid blonde held so much explosive power, yet he never tried to show it off.

_Bakugou will definitely become an incredible hero._

The two made their way through the rest of the ruins zone fairly easily and ran straight towards the center plaza just in time to see Aizawa's head meet the ground with a sickening crunch. His elbow was partially disintegrated and giant of a… creature was holding him down.

The villain covered in hands turned towards the two aspiring heroes, "Nomu… kill them." The black beast, now named Nomu, charged towards Bakugou. Kirishima hardened his body and jumped in front of Bakugou as Nomu's fist drove itself into Kirishima's hardened nose. Kirishima was blown back, crashing into Bakugou and slamming into a tree. They were both knocked unconscious in one attack.

* * *

Kirishima woke up to a blaringly white room. White ceiling, white walls, white bed, white sheets.

_Oh,_ Kirishima thought, _I'm in a hospital._

He turned to look around and saw three other beds and three other patients. Mr. Aizawa was in the one opposite of Kirishima, Thirteen was in the bed farthest from him, and turning to his right, Bakugou was in the bed next to him, still unconscious.

"Good, you're awake." A muffled voice spoke. Kirishima turned towards his homeroom teacher. Apparently his face showed all his confusion since Aizawa answered bluntly, "The Nomu creature attacked you after it knocked me out. You were both knocked unconscious and that's when All Might decided to show up. He and Nomu fought, All Might won. You two were the only ones seriously injured."

Knowing that would be all Kirishima could get out of Mr. Aizawa, he turned to look at his own injuries. His arms were in casts as was one of his legs. His nose felt broken and something was covering his left eye. If he was in this bad of condition, even with his hardening, it probably meant he would get some manly scars.

"Hell yeah!" Kirishima shouted. Aizawa glared angrily at the red haired teen and Kirishima quickly shut up.

The three laid quietly as the hours passed by. Of the four of them, Bakugou was easily the most injured, taking the punch of the nomu and the weight of his hardened classmate head on. His arms were in casts and even with Recovery Girl's healing, it was likely it would leave some nasty scars. The three tried to pass the time talking about whatever came to their minds when one of the heart monitors started to speed up and the sound of struggling was heard. Kirishima turned towards the bed next to him and saw Bakugou having what had to be the worst night terror ever. He was flailing in his bed, only held back by his bed's restraints, and his breathing was erratic. The three could only watch as Bakugou started screaming in terror, unable to wake him up. Hospital staff rushed inside the room in a panic and quickly woke up the screaming teen. Bakugou looked around the room in a daze, unshed tears in his eyes as his breathing slowly calmed down. He looked down at his injuries before looking across the room to Aizawa.

"Have they gotten everything out of the USJ?"

"Kid, what the hell was tha-"

"HAVE THEY TAKEN EVERYTHING OUT OF THE USJ?!"

The room was silent. No one knew what to say as the teacher and student glared at each. Aizawa sighed, "Yes, they took everything out."

Bakugou turned towards one of the hospital staff, "I need my notebook." The nurse just looked at him wide eyed and slack-jawed. "Please. Bring me. My notebook," Bakugou said with barely repressed tears. The nurse gave a simple nod and hurried out of the room.

_I thought you were just an anti-social observationist, but clearly there's more to you, Katsuki Bakugou_. Aizawa looked at the green and red notebook as it was laid on the bedside table, next to Katsuki. He reached for it, ignoring the clear pain that was on his face from the simple motion and laid it on his chest, protecting it. _What does that notebook mean to you?_

* * *

Aizawa was released two days later to teach while Kirishima and Bakugou were released four days after. On their first day back, they were both greeted with wide smiles and the surprise that was the Sports Festival. Kirishima was behind his class and he needed to catch up, and he was up to the challenge.

The class trained for the next week until the Sports Festival finally arrived. They all walked out from their waiting room and onto the field before Bakugou was called up to give the student pledge. Apparently, he had gotten the highest amount of points in the entrance exam. In hindsight it wasn't all that surprising considering the blonde's quirk and the skill he showed using it in the USJ but it was still jarring to see the most reserved member of the class go up to give a speech.

Bakugou calmly walked up to the mic and started his speech.

"There's a lot of people here today who want to be heroes, but will never get the chance to be one and there's a lot of people here who don't deserve that chance in the first place. Then there's the people who get their chance and deserve it, but they are far and few between. Looking at the people gathered here for the festival, I see people who slot firmly into each of the three groups, myself included. But that's only at first glance. I know that in this tournament, everyone will show what group they truly deserve to be in with their dedication and desire. Let's have a good competition and a great battle. Plus Ultra."

He stepped down as the crowds cheered at his message but Kirishima couldn't help but feel as though there was some deeper meaning behind his address. But whatever Bakugou meant could be put on hold because right now, he had a race to win.

Bakugou won the obstacle course race, even if it was just barely, and was given a value of one million points in the cavalry battle which meant one thing, he would be an obvious target, at least for people who didn't know the power he was packing in his explosions. But that didn't make his strength any less appealing.

"Hey Bakugou! You want to team up?" Kirishima asked, "I can be the perfect wall to handle your explosions!"

Then almost everyone else from 1-A swarmed Bakugou, clamoring to be his teammate. In the end, Bakugou chose Kirishima, Ashido, and Sero so they could utilize a hit and run strategy. Looking around, the biggest threat to their success what Todoroki's team. The stoic bi-colour haired boy had managed to take Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, and Iida, creating a frankly incredible mixture of utility, speed, and sheer power. Kirishima and the rest of his teammates listened to Bakugou mumble about other teams before he seemed to have caught himself. A blank look overcame his face as he walked away from his team. Kirishima wanted to go after him, but he looked like he needed some time alone. But what did the mumbling mean to him?

It was a close match but Bakugou's team came out in first place with the ten million point headband and a couple others as well. Other teams to pass were Todoroki, Asui, and some gen-ed kid named Shinsou.

The final round (after some surprising withdrawals) was a one on one tournament. The first to knock out the opponent or force them to surrender won and progressed. The first match was Bakugou against Iida.

Iida's speed was an incredible advantage but couldn't be properly utilized against an overpowering defensive strategy. Bakugou started the match by destroying parts of the arena, making the ground rocky and hazardous, limiting the options Iida held to use his quirk. Anytime Iida passed much of the debris, he was blown back by Bakugou's powerful sweeping explosions, more than enough to cover Iida's predictable approaches. Eventually Iida was forced to surrender as continuing any further would only result in more injuries for him.

The rest of the rounds progressed, with Kirishima making it to the semifinals before losing to the mysterious gen-ed student. He couldn't help responding to the kid, he insulted his friends! Regardless, the next match was sure to be exciting. Bakugou vs Todoroki. The two strongest students in the class.

Todoroki started the match by sending a powerful wave of ice towards Bakugou, just like he had done with all his opponents thus far. It barely mattered since Bakugou just blasted straight through it. Bakugou charged in, using his explosions to gather speed before striking below him, sending debris flying into the air. He shot several smaller pieces with at Todoroki with weaker shots before following up with a sweeping explosion to rid the arena of any remaining debris. Smoke covered the arena and no one could see the two boys before a massive glacier of ice shot out from inside it. The arena was silent before a deafening explosion shattered the glacier and cleared the rest of the smoke. Todoroki was revealed to be unconscious outside the ring and Bakugou was rubbing his forearms, Kirishima could see the blank look on his face. Even in the short time he's known the boy, Kirishima knew that blank look existed to mask his sadness.

The finals were lackluster in comparison to the semi-final between Todoroki and Bakugou. Bakugou and the gen-ed kid walked onto the ring and the match started and they just started... talking.

"You seemed so angry when you fought your own classmate. Almost like you were feral," Shinsou talked, nearly devoid of feeling, "If you were that aggressive with your own classmate, what's stopping you from doing worse to people you don't even know? People you don't even care about?" Something flashed across Bakugou's eyes. Recognition maybe? Shinsou continued, "All my life I was berated for my quirk and how I would no doubt become a villain. Yet here you are brutalizing your own friends. Why were you dealt a good hand in life? Why were you so born to be so amazing?" The same look flashed across Bakugou's face before he set it back to his blank expression. Shinsou started to sweat nervously, he figured the explosive kid would be easy to get a tantrum. He continued anyways, "Society can be so messed up sometimes, y'know? People with villain's quirks are so easily and readily cast to the side. I haven't done anything to deserve the title my peers slandered me with, and yet, here I am, and here you are."

Shinsou's voice tapered off as his hate fueled speech came to a close. Bakugou still hadn't moved from his starting spot, he only looked at Shinsou with a somber expression and Shinsou spotted it. The flash behind his eyes. It was guilt. He could work with this.

"And then there's the quirkless. I haven't seen one myself, but they don't even have the luxury of people being too scared to try and beat them," Bakugou froze, "It's almost like they aren't even worth other people's time."

"Like they shouldn't have the right to live."

The arena exploded.

* * *

Bakugou sat in the nurses office, Recovery Girl already having tended to his now sore forearms. On the bed to his right laid Shinsou, covered from chest to toe in a near full body cast. Neither boy said anything to the other, the silence creating a thick tension in the air. Bakugou looked between his gold medal and Shinsou's silver medal. He thought about offering it to Shinsou, but he would only end up hurting his pride. He would know all about that.

Shinsou looked over in shock as Bakugou casually tossed his gold medal in the trash.

"I… I wanted to say sorry for… y'know, blowing up like I did back there," Bakugou mumbled, "I never meant for you to get so hurt… it's just… you brought up a sensitive topic. A... _really_ sensitive topic for me and I just… _fuck_."

Shinsou was taken aback by the heartfelt apology from the kid he was sure to be an explosive jackass with a superiority complex. Now he felt kind of bad… sort of. He was still in a full body cast.

Shinsou thought for a moment before responding, "It's ok. I saw the guilty look in your eyes and I thought I could use it to win the tournament. Guess I was wrong. And to think I could be a hero, when all I tried to do was manipulate my way to the top," Shinsou laughed a self-deprecating laugh before he uttered, "I'm a joke."

"Your quirk let's you take control of people who respond to you, right?" Bakugou questioned.

"Yeah, it does. Perfect for a villain, I know," Shinsou looked away.

"It would also be perfect for a hero," Shinsou's head snapped towards Bakugou, surprise clear on his face. "You could do a lot of things with your quirk that not even All Might could do."

Shinsou hesitated, "Like what?"

"You could stop fights with no collateral damage, talk a villain out of a hostage scenario, you could… you could stop…" He sighed, "You could do a lot that others can't, Shinsou, all you need to do is work your way there. Don't listen to dumbasses who tell you otherwise."

Shinsou felt that those words came from Bakugou's core. Bakugou solidly believed in those words, in him. In the end, it's all he ever wanted. Someone to believe in him.

Bakugou walked out of the nurses' office, leaving a crying Shinsou behind. He took his notebook, beginning a new entry, he wrote on the top:

Shinsou Hitoshi

Quirk: Brainwashing

* * *

Between all of class 1-A, everyone was surprised when Kirishima was the one with the most offers. Behind him was Bakugou with Todoroki following in a close third. Apparently, heroes believed Bakugou and Todoroki's fight to be too violent and scared off many of their potential internship offers.

Bakugou ended up interning with a hero in Hosu, Blaster, a hero in the top fifty who's quirk could help Bakugou train his own. The class had gathered to leave for their weeklong internships when Bakugou saw it. Behind Iida's normally disciplined and careful nature, he could see a deep hatred. For what, he didn't know, but he couldn't just let it sit, not like he had before.

Iida hid his fury behind a stoic face and his normal disciplined behavior, and he hid it well. So well that not even Uraraka, one of his closest friends, could tell that something might be wrong. So when Bakugou of all people approached him and started talking to him as if he _knew_ what it felt like. How it feels to lose someone so close to you. Someone you've idolized your whole life. But Bakugou didn't know how it felt. How could he? He didn't lose anyone to that bastard Stain.

He would make him pay.

Bakugou's time with the hero was short lived and mostly used to expand the limits of his quirk through spars and quick exercises. But it all came to a grinding hold on the third day. Blaster hurried to the scene of what could only be called a devastating explosion, Bakugou by his side when he saw two things. The first, was the enormous nomu that stood in the center of the street, battling with several heroes already, and the second was manual, Iida's internship hero.

Iida wouldn't. _Iida would._

Bakugou dashed away, checking frantically between the alleyways.

* * *

Iida expected this to go more smoothly. He thought he would avenge his brother, he thought he would win, but he was so naive. He believed that he, a first year in a hero school, could take down a serial killer who had already killed so many great heroes, including his own brother. So he closed his eyes and waited for the blade to plunge through his skull. Another explosion sounded in the city, clearly Stain wasn't working alone. Another explosion could be heard, but it seemed closer this time. Stain was finishing his rant about how Iida didn't deserve to be a hero, he would be dead soon. Another explosion sounded out, it seemed like it was right next to-

_BOOM_

Iida wrenched his eyes open to see Bakugou blasting Stain right off of him, following up with several attacks, desperately fighting to get some distance between Stain and himself. Bakugou blasted away one of Stain's blades, following up with an explosion boosted haymaker to the face. With Stain disoriented, Bakugou followed up with explosion boosted roundhouse kick before finishing with a powerful double explosion to Stain's face. And just like that, the infamous serial killer was out cold.

Iida was in shock. Bakugou just single-handedly defeated the murderer that maimed his brother, granted he had the benefit of a surprise attack, but that still indicates an incredible level of control and precision. Apparently, Todoroki thought so to. The stoic teen had shown up at the alleyway's entrance soon after the fight had ended, expecting to see Iida dead and Bakugou horribly injured, if the message Bakugou sent to the class groupchat meant anything. Instead he comes around the corner, seeing an unconscious serial killer and Bakugou lugging both Native and Iida over his shoulders. He sagged in relief when he saw Todoroki.

"Freeze up Stain so if he wakes up he can't attack again."

Todoroki nodded, covering the villain in ice and dragging him across the ground. Eventually, the other heroes defeated the Nomu and found the three teens and Native casually walking towards the police station with Hero Killer Stain dragging behind them, fighting fruitlessly against his frozen bonds. Stain was turned in after an awkward encounter between the chief of police and the three teens, who escaped any sort of punishment with Native's claim that he gave them permission to engage.

* * *

"HOLY CRAP BAKUBRO! YOU TOOK DOWN THE HERO KILLER _ALONE?!_"

The news had spread quickly. A supposed prodigy of UA had single handedly defeated the infamous serial killer and saved not only another of his classmates but a pro-hero as well. However, the news also died quickly since the attack on Hosu was considered to be far more capitalising than a single kid and a serial killer.

"I had to…" Bakugou said. He mumbled something else, but no one caught it. No one but a certain earphone jack user.

"I mean, yeah you definitely had to, or else Iida would be a shish-kabob right buddy?" The class stared at the smiling Kirishima, who said that way too casually to the bold faced Iida. Everyone looked from Kirishima to Iida, expecting some sort of outburst and well… they were right, but not in a normal person way.

Iida shot up from his seat, "You are entirely correct Kirishima, if it weren't for Bakugou coming to my rescue, I very likely wouldn't be here right now! And for that…" Iida entered a dogeza on the ground, "You have my greatest thanks, Bakugou, thank you."

"I'm not someone who deserves any sort of praise," Bakugou sat down, writing in his notebook.

The conversation ended there, everyone too stunned by Bakugou's rejection of praise.

"So uhhh… does anyone want to study together for the finals?" Kaminari cut through the silence.

The topic quickly switched to studying and it was decided that most of the class would go to Yaoyorozu's house to study. The exception being less social ones like Tokoyami, Koda, Shoji, and Todoroki. Bakugou decided not to join, choosing to study by himself. Kirishima respected his decision, he just wished Bakugou wouldn't isolate himself so much. But if that's what he wanted, Kirishima would respect it. Manliness and whatever.

Before they knew it the final exams had arrived. Everyone did well enough on the written portion, with Yaoyorozu's excellent tutoring giving everyone near infinite knowledge on the universe (haha nah). Then came the practical exam. Everyone was placed in pairs, with the exception of Bakugou. Granted there were only nineteen students in the class but putting a single first year student against an experienced pro-hero is hardly fair. Especially when that pro-hero is All Might himself.

* * *

All Might watched as the students were all driven off towards their respective exam sites before making his way towards his own. Aizawa had decided for some reason that Young Bakugou must face him specifically and alone. It didn't seem like that good of an idea when you consider the hatred the boy shows towards him, but when you take into account the power of each student, it was clear that Bakugou stood clearly on top.

_Maybe it's a way to make sure Young Bakugou doesn't attack another serial killer on his own. If he didn't have the benefit of surprise on his side, it's very likely he wouldn't have won._

Shaking all the negative thoughts from his head, he focused himself. He came to UA for one reason, afterall! Well, technically two, but no one is supposed to know about that.

Already, All Might has seen some very promising candidates, but none more so than Young Bakugou himself. Even though what he did against Stain was completely foolish and borderline suicidal, those are exactly the traits All Might is looking for in his successor. All Might nodded his head, he would choose Young Bakugou to be his successor. Perhaps, he should use this test as the time make the offer? He could beat Bakugou and then offer him One for All.

_Yeah! That's it! He'll see that he could beat even stronger opponents with One for All and his quirk. Maybe he could even defeat All for One._

A loud horn startled him from his thoughts. The offer would have to wait, first he had to defeat the young prodigy.

Looking between the several monitors. Kirishima (who had already failed his own exam) could see everyone else in their own battles. No volume was playing but he could see the manly actions each of his classmates. He started cheering on Uraraka and Aoyama, Tsu and Tokoyami, and everyone else. Then he looked to Bakugou's monitor and saw the blonde teen, bruised and bleeding, with what looked like a broken leg, as All Might approached him. Kirishima held back a wince; it wasn't likely in the first place that Bakugou would beat All Might. Hell, it was probably impossible. This was the symbol of freakin peace.

All Might began speaking to the blonde, probably giving some heroic advice to Bakugou about beating villains or something. All Might said his final line and extended a hand to the downed teen. Bakugou's pained face was gone, instantly replaced with the most emotion he's ever seen on the teen's face. Complete and utter rage.

Bakugou grabbed All Might's wrist, pulling All Might down and pulled himself up, before placing both his grenadier gauntlets up to the hero's face and pulling the pins with his bared teeth. The resulting explosion was as tall as the buildings surrounding it and was as wide as two of those very buildings. To say it was a big explosion would lessen the sheer impact it held. Kirishima could hear the explosion from the monitoring room and looking at the other monitors, the rest of the class could too, judging on how they startled and turned towards the sound. The testing sites were miles apart.

All Might, the number one hero and symbol of peace was sent flying through twelve concrete buildings before coming to a stop, unconscious. Bakugou passed his final exam.

Class 1-A was gathered with their results about to be announced for the usual public humiliation and sympathy treatments, with one notable person missing.

"Uhhhh, Midnight?" The pro in question looked over to Kirishima, "Where is Bakugou? I didn't see what happened after his attack destroyed the cameras."

"Hah! I knew that sound was Bakugou, you owe me five bucks!" Kaminari yelled in triumph as Mina groaned in defeat.

A quick glare shut them up and Midnight answered, "Due to his actions following his incredibly dangerous attack, Bakugou had to be forcefully removed from the test site and will be calming down in some _one on one time with me later_."

It didn't give a clear answer, but it was a satisfiable enough for most of the class to accept it.

* * *

A week long break passed and it was the first time any of the class had seen or heard from Bakugou, who walked in silently and sat down. It wasn't unusual for the quiet teen to be… well, quiet, but this time it was different. Normally he was quiet and tried to ignore everyone to the best of his ability, but everyone knew he cared about them, being the tsundere he was.

But now, he just looked… defeated.

His face was devoid of energy or emotion and he sat idly, staring at the clock as he waited for class to start. Aizawa walked in and began the day by announcing that those who failed would still be attending the camp along with those who passed. After a quick round of cheers he gave out a list of everything they would need before climbing into his sleeping bag and passing out in the corner of the room.

The rest of the day passed by without any more excitement and somehow Bakugou ended up going shopping with the rest of his class. He already had everything he needed, why was he there?

_I guess I'll just follow them around._

The group split up to search for different things and eventually it ended with Bakugou and Kirishima looking in the weights store.

"I don't need anything else, I'll wait for you outside," Bakugou spoke.

"Sounds good buddy!" Came Kirishima's happy reply.

Bakugou walked outside and sat on the little stone ring in front of the store, waiting for his friend-

_Are they my friends? No, I don't deserve friends._

"Funny meeting you here, huh kid?" A scratchy voice came from behind. A hand gripped onto Bakugou's neck, all but the middle finger gripping tightly. The dry flaky skin on the hand soon matched up with the person's face, the orchestrator behind the USJ and the attack on Hosu, Tomura Shigaraki. Bakugou bared his teeth before letting his expression go, all emotion falling from his face. "Really? Giving up that quickly? What happened to that fiery spirit I saw in the festival?" Bakugou remained silent, something Shigaraki didn't particularly like. "What's wrong brat? Cat got your tongue? Well it doesn't matter since I came here mostly to vent anyway."

Bakugou gave a sideways glance, "What does a psychopath have to vent about?"

Ignoring the insult, Shigaraki answers him, "Ever since Hosu, all people have talked about is the Hero Killer, but he didn't even do anything special! We both killed what we didn't like, so why does everyone focus on him?"

Bakugou gave a small smirk, "First of all, you sound like a tantrum throwing toddler," Shigaraki's grip gets tighter, "but the Hero Killer was someone well known. He had a presence because he knew what he wanted. He wanted to kill the fakes and remake hero society, and honestly I don't disagree with him." Kirishima came out of the store and saw the situation, Bakugou signaled him to wait, "But you just kill. You are part of the problem. People like you, let people like All Might exist. Because you destroy, and All Might stops it, he gets praised and the cycle begins again."

Bakugou didn't care what he said. He didn't care whether Shigaraki liked it or not, all he cared about was telling the bastard exactly what he was.

"You may have a point brat, this is all because of All Might!" Shigaraki was getting excited as Bakugou glared at the idiot for missing the point.

He let Bakugou and left peacefully, Kirishima, being the mom that he is started fretting over him before the police were finally called. He was allowed to go home, not like much was even going on there, but whatever, he didn't have the will to deal with this.

Not right now.

* * *

The camp was hectic. The first day was spent traversing the entire forest to reach the camp itself. The second was spent entirely on overusing their quirks so they could improve at unnatural rates, and the third day was where shit hit the fan.

Villains attacked, people were hurt, and Bakugou was captured. That's all any of them really knew. None of the teachers would talk about it and no one knew where they were. So in the hospital, a plan was hatched. Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Ashido, Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki, would all follow the tracker to the location of the hideout to try and rescue Bakugou. Everyone else was against it, and Iida and Yaoyorozu only agreed to it to keep them from getting in trouble. No one knew why Todoroki agreed to join them. The stoic boy had a strange relationship with Bakugou. They didn't seem like friends, but since the festival, Todoroki has seemed… interested in mystery behind Bakugou.

So the group set out to rescue their friend, getting ridiculous disguises and arriving at an old, rickety warehouse. Using special goggles made by Yaoyorozu, Kirishima looked through the windows of the warehouse.

"I don't see anything special, just some crates and some… tubes?" Kirishima was genuinely confused.

"Tubes?" Yaoyorozu thought for a moment before she paled, "We need to go. Now!" She started shoving them all out, and Iida helped her without a single question.

"Why do we need to go? Bakugou is in there isn't he?" Mina whisper-shouted to her taller classmate.

"This isn't where Bakugou is, this is where the Nomu is. This isn't where they're holding Bakugou, this is where they're holding Nomus!"

With the mission completely failed, everyone started complying, shuffling as quietly and quickly as they could out of the gap before a giant foot slammed down on the warehouse. Looking up, it was obvious that the heroes already had everything handled. But that was before they were all swept away in a single blast.

A faceless villain walked out from the warehouse, dressed in a black suit and a strange device hanging around his neck. The villain quickly took down Best Jeanist before snapping his fingers. And from thin fucking air appeared Katsuki Bakugou. The League of Villains appeared beside him, surrounding the boy, ready to recapture him. A scream tore through the air as All Might flew from what could only be the other side of the city and clashed fists with the unknown but very powerful villain. Through Todoroki's quick thinking, they were able to come up with a plan that would save Bakugou but wouldn't involve them in the fight.

All of the villains were surprised when a glacier suddenly appeared on the field and weren't able to react in time when three students from UA class 1-A ramped off and were able to grant Bakugou an escape option. He blasted himself into their hands and together they flew off into another part of the city.

They landed roughly, earning themselves a couple bruises and made their way to the police station. But not before stopping to watch the rest of the fight play out. All Might was weakened, showing off a skeletal frame as the villain taunted him. After some random woman (no seriously how was she still alive?) called out for him, he put all his power into one last attack, tricking the villain and defeating him with an earth shattering Smash. He looked up and called out,

"You're next."

* * *

Two things happened as a result of the kidnapping and resulting fight between All Might and the unknown villain. Firstly, the symbol of peace retired fully retired from his career as a hero. Secondly, UA finally became a residential campus and built dorms. The entirety of class 1-A was given permission to live on campus, but some had to fight harder than others for permission. They even had another addition to their roster with the gen-ed kid, Shinsou Hitoshi joining their class. Even with the symbol of peace retiring the Bakusquad as they've started to call themselves kept a cheery attitude to make it seem like everything was still ok, but it didn't really work. The followers are only as effective as the leader and Bakugou wasn't himself.

He shut himself off from the rest of the class, only ever coming out of his room to train or eat. His friends and even Yaoyorozu tried to get him to come out with Kaminari offering up the idea luring him out with his favorite food before they realized. They didn't know his favorite food. They didn't know his favorite color. They didn't know his favorite tv show, genre of book, movie, or even his favorite hero. They barely knew Bakugou. He was one of their closest friends, he knew what they liked and clearly cared for them, but they knew almost nothing about him other than he was caring and sad.

It wasn't until Bakugou emerged from his room on the fifth day with his all-too familiar green notebook in hand that they took action. It was by far his worst day. Normally, he came out to eat or train four times a day, but he only ever came out once. He came out late in the afternoon to finally eat and he looked terrible. He had deep eyebags and the skin around his eyes looked puffy. There were scratches along his wrists and forearms and the skin there was irritated, he clearly hadn't had anything to eat or drink yet and he looked like he would fall over at the slightest touch. He walked up to the kitchen and made himself a small bowl of cereal. Sitting down, he took his first bite and looked like he held down some bile. A second bite and the same happened. A third bite, a fourth, a fifth, and a sixth before he couldn't eat anymore and threw the rest out. He went back into his room, coming back out dressed for his daily workout routine.

Kirishima approached him, "Hey man, you don't look so good. I don't think you should go out and train," Bakugou glared at him, "C'mon man, let's sit down and play some games, y'know, have some fun."

Bakugou got in his face, "Fuck. You." He walked out the front door.

The common room was stunned. Sure, the teen occasionally got angry, but not even when Kaminari had snuck a look inside the notebook had Bakugou cursed at his friends. He had threatened them when they tried to look inside the little green notebook, blown them up when they looked in the little green notebook, but he had never cursed at them.

Kirishima had had enough of Bakugou's depressed mood, "Alright, we need to find out what the hell is going on with him, and I think I know exactly where to look." Kirishima had a feeling that whatever was the cause of all this, was inside that little green notebook.

It took some convincing, but eventually he got Mina and Kaminari to agree to his plan while Sero had backed out.

"Listen man, I don't think this is a good idea, whatever is in there is obviously really personal to him. I don't think you should look in there," Sero pleaded.

"I know it's personal, and I know it isn't very manly to go snooping in someone else's personal stuff, but he's been so out of it for weeks. Ever since he finished the final exam he's been so… so… dead to the whole world," Kirishima didn't like it either, but it had to be done for Bakugou's sake. "I just want to help my friend."

Mina picked the lock to Bakugou's room and they stepped inside. The room was very bare, except for the still packed bag that Bakugou likely hadn't found the motivation to unpack except for a select few things. They found the notebook fairly quickly; there really wasn't a place to hide it.

Opening the green notebook to the first page, they saw the same analysis on Mt. lady that Kaminari had told them about, but something seemed off about it. Kirishima had seen bakugou's handwriting plenty of times, but this wasn't his. This was written by someone else. Flipping to the next page, they saw another hero, Death Arms. The next page, Kamui Woods. Every page was filled with a different hero, a sketch of them, and an analysis of their abilities, all written in the same handwriting and all slightly covered in the same red paint.

Then they found something interesting. Following the last recorded hero in the strange handwriting was analysis on their own class in what Kirishima recognized as Bakugou's handwriting.

_Did he borrow this from someone else?_

Bakugou had analyzed every member of their class down to the wire, but it was nowhere near the level of whoever had written them before. He looked into their backgrounds, their quirks, theorized what they could do and added some personal stuff they had told him. Overall, it was kind of nice to see he listened to them so intently.

"I don't understand why he would be so protective of this, from what I can see, all it is, is some decent hero analysis," Kirishima looked towards the two others, looking for answers. Mina just shrugged.

"Maybe he's embarrassed about it or he doesn't want us to think he's a creep, but I think it's really cool. Look, he even has the gen-ed kid and our teachers!" Kaminari took the notebook from Kirishima's hands, "There's Mr. Aizawa, Midnight, Present Mic, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Thirteen, and-" Kaminari's face went stark white as he read the next page, "What the **Fuck**."

He turned the book around to show Kirishima and Mina and they both paled as well. The next page looked like something from their nightmares. On the left page, neatly written, was _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry _on loop, each one getting messier and messier. On the right page each _I'm sorry _was scrawled on with such fierceness that it looked like the flimsy pages barely kept from tearing through. He flipped to the next page, there was more there. And on the next page, and the next, and the next, all the way through to the very last page, which froze the three to their cores. Written neatly in stark contrast to the chaos that was the last twenty or so pages was:

I'm sorry Midoriya

You deserved so much better

I don't deserve to be here instead of you

The three charged down to the common room. They had to tell the rest of the class, they all needed to help Bakugou. Before they could, Bakugou walked in through the front door and their eyes met. The three members of the Bakusquad were pale, sweating, and shaking. Bakugou looked from their terrified faces to the little green notebook Kirishima held in his hands, open for the world to see.

"What did you do?" Bakugou finally spoke.

"Bakugou, we-" Kaminari started.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Bakugou screamed.

"We just wanted to-" Kirishima's plea was cut off by a powerful right hook to the nose, a resounding crack echoing through the dorm. Mina and Kaminari stared in shock as Kirishima tried to back away on the ground and Katsuki barely held back a waterfall of tears.

Several other members of class 1-A walked towards the source of the sound, rounding the corner and immediately seeing the situation. Iida, Sato, and Shoji hurried to restrain Bakugou while Yaoyorozu and Todoroki ran to help Kirishima. Kaminari just backed away, it looked like he just realized something.

Bakugou struggled against his classmates strength, he was starting to panic, his breathing turning to hyperventilation, he couldn't do anything to stop it, he couldn't stop him, he couldn't-

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" An explosion sent the three flying off of the volatile blonde.

"You need to calm down!" Yaoyorozu shouted trying to de-escalate the situation.

"YOU DON'T GET TO SAY FUCK, YOU BITCHY PIECE OF SHIT!"

Todoroki looked towards Bakugou only to see the tears cascading down the sandy blonde's face.

The class stared at Bakugou and he stared right back, trying to take control of his breathing and salvage what he could.

"I warned you… I TOLD YOU, NOT TO GO IN MY NOTEBOOK!" Bakugou screamed, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE IN IT YOU BASTARDS!"

Before he could continue venting, Todoroki spoke over him, "Since we're finally getting this all out in the open, I have something to say as well. Truthfully, I've never cared for you or your hateful disposition, but you intrigued me. When we fought in the festival, you said to me, '_If he had even half your quirk, he would've been twice the hero already._'" He looked towards the blonde, "Who is 'he'? Is 'he' related to any of this?"

Bakugou looked from classmate to classmate. He didn't answer the question.

Jiro stepped forward, "After you fought the hero killer, you said you had to because '_It's what he would've done_'. No one else heard, but I heard it clear as day. I think it's obvious that whoever 'he' is is why Bakugou is acting like this."

Bakugou remained silent.

Iida stepped forward, "When my brother was hospitalized by the hero killer, you tried to talk me out of my foolish plan for revenge by speaking about how you knew what I felt. What did you mean by that?"

The rest of the class joined in with their own questions aimed at Bakugou's vague conversations with them, but none of the answers were given.

Shinsou, the last of class 1-A stepped forward, "In the finals of the Sports Festival, I tried to trick you into falling under my control, but all I got from you was a look of guilt. In Recovery Girl's office, you stopped yourself before you finished telling me how I could be a hero," Shinsou paused, "What was the last option Bakugou?"

"SHUT UP! Shut up, SHUT UP!

Todoroki looked from Bakugou to Kaminari, who was staring intently at something on the ground. He followed the blonde's gaze and landed on the open green notebook. Alongside the old red paint, the blood from Kirishima's nose was splattered all over the pages. Todoroki shot up from the ground. It's not paint.

The notebook is drenched in dried blood.

Bakugou and Todoroki's eyes met, and they both charged for the open notebook. Todoroki froze part of the ground and Bakugou slipped, losing the race to the notebook.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU COLD BASTARD!"

"Not until you explain why you have a notebook full of blood!" Todoroki shot back.

Realization dawned in the rest of the classes eyes as they eyed the notebook warily, some stepping away slowly from Bakugou.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

"Yes you damn well do! We just want to help you! So fucking tell us why you care so much about a beat up, blood covered notebook!"

"IT'S BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT OF HIM!"

Bakugou was sobbing on the ground, hands clenched as he slowly curled in on himself, "He's dead and that notebook is all I have left of him," he said weakly.

The class was stunned by the revelation. Bakugou had lost someone. Someone very important to him if his behavior was any indication.

This wasn't something Todoroki, or anyone else knew how to deal with. None of them had experienced true loss like Bakugou has. Iida's brother was attacked, but he survived and is alive and well. Todoroki's mom was put in a mental hospital but he is still able to physically visit her. No one knew what to say to comfort the clearly grieving blonde.

"He killed himself... and it's all my damn fault!" Bakugou suddenly screamed. "He was quirkless, but he wanted to be a hero! He wasn't athletic, he wasn't strong, he wasn't fast, he just would've died!" The class watched silently as Bakugou released what had to be years of pent up guilt and self-hatred. "So I bullied him! I told him he was worthless! That he couldn't be a hero! I just wanted him to be safe! It was going so well, he was giving up being a hero but FUCKING ALL MIGHT RUINED HIM!"

This caught everyone's attention, including the silently watching Eraserhead.

"He idolized him but he didn't even give him a chance! I FUCKING SAW IT ALL! He was attacked by a villain, saved by All Might and he asked the one fucking question I knew he would ask."

Bakugou clenched his fists, tears streaming down his face.

"'Can I be a hero?' And that two-faced smiling bastard looked him in the eyes and said 'No quirkless person can ever be a hero. They can't do anything without a quirk. They aren't even human.' He just jumped away, leaving him broken. He jumped to his death the same day."

He looked up to the class, no more tears fell from his guilt ridden eyes as he spoke his final words to the class, "Today is the one year anniversary of his suicide, and it's all my fault."

* * *

Bakugou broke down, collapsing to the floor in a sobbing mess. The class watched as the revealed suicide instigator bawled his heart out, clear heartfelt remorse evident. But even with remorse, it doesn't change the fact that Bakugou had killed someone. And so they continued to watch silently, some looking away from the display.

Then one of his classmates moved to help him, Tenya Iida, walking in his familiar stiff manner towards the sandy blonde and laid his hand on his shoulder and giving a small reassuring smile.

Eraserhead knew this particular talk with All Might was going to be a big headache, but right now he had to do damage control. He walked out from the corner he was hiding behind, past the herd of students surrounding Bakugou, kneeled down, and hugged the broken boy. What Bakugou had done was obviously wrong, but he had only the best of intentions in doing so. And in the end, it wasn't even Bakugou's fault for his best friend's suicide. The blame rested on All Might. But it was clear he blamed himself solely for the death.

The room stayed silent, as the teacher comforted Bakugou on the floor of the 1-A dorm. He pulled out his cellphone, unlocked it, and gave it to Iida.

"Call Nezu and Present Mic. They're numbers are listed in my contacts, call anyone else or refuse to call them and you will be expelled," Aizawa gave his instructions clearly and sternly, Iida complying immediately.

A hand grabbed weakly at Aizawa's capture gear, "It hurts so much Mr. Aizawa," Bakugou winced, "I want him back… I just want him back."

Todoroki stepped forward toward the two. Aizawa sent a glance in his direction, before allowing Todoroki to come closer. He knelt next to the two and laid a hand on Bakugou's shoulder. Then Tooru's floating set of clothes joined the hug. Uraraka and Tsu joined the hug, followed by Sero. Koda followed shortly after. Shinso and Tokoyami offered their support with gentle touches before Sato ran in and forced the three of them to join the group hug. Aoyama and Ojiro joined in, Yaoyorozu and Jiro joined soon after. Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, Mineta, and Shoji stood off to the side, their decisions unclear.

Mina stared at her friend revealed suicide instigator. On one hand, what he did was undeniably the worst thing she has ever seen someone (not a villain) do. What he did ended up killing someone, and there isn't anything they can say to refute that statement, as much as she wants to. But on the other hand, Bakugou was truly remorseful and overcome with grief over his friend's death that they understood he never wanted it to go this far. Mina wasn't a fan of bullies, but this one time, she could make an exception. She sprinted to the class hug and slid into it.

Kaminari tried to steady his breathing, which through the recent course of events had devolved into near hyperventilation. One of his closest friends was revealed to possibly be suicidal over the guilt of killing one of his past friends. That one sentence alone was a lot to take in and Kaminari didn't know if he could do it. So he stayed standing off to the side, refraining from joining the ever-growing hug pile.

Mineta's cowardice was easily known throughout the class and even Mineta himself acknowledged it. In the USJ, he waited for the heroes to show, in the training camp, he hid in the bushes till morning, and he would immediately cower from any sort of threat. So it wasn't a surprise that Mineta refused to go anywhere near a supposed killer.

Shoji's quiet disposition was followed by a concrete stand on his morals. He rarely talked but when he did, it was often in the form of some sort of philosophical comment in a conversation with his brother in silence, Tokoyami. He couldn't find it in himself to sidestep his morals and overlook Bakugou's transgressions, and refrained from supporting him.

Kirishima didn't know what to think. His friend… killed someone? But… he's training to be a hero… isn't he? Is it ok for heroes to kill? Is Bakugou a hero? A villain? Does Bakugou deserve the chance to be forgiven? Kirishima hardened his head and started beating on it. Thinking wasn't his strong suit. What Bakugou did was the unmanliest thing any person could ever do and Kirishima can't look past that. But, he could give Bakugou a chance to try.

He met Mina's eyes, giving a soft shake of his head to say, no. She nodded her head in understanding. Between all of them, Kirishima was the closest one to Bakugou, so this has to hit him the hardest. They would be friends again, without a doubt, but it would take some time for everything to go back to the way it was.

* * *

Bakugou walked into the common room, giving waves to the rest of his classmates as he passed. They were all third years in UA now and today was the three year anniversary of Izuku Midoriya's suicide. The anniversary was always a hard day, but he managed with the support of his friends. Bakugou had just returned from another meeting with Inko Midoriya. Originally, Bakugou never would've dared face the mother of the teen he killed but after a lot of encouragement from his friends, he decided to finally end his ties to the past.

He had expected her to attack him, fight him, do anything to him, and he was right. She did do something. She hugged him. She hugged the person who killed her son, because she knew he was suffering because of it. She knew he never wanted it, and she had forgiven him long before his first visit to the loving mother. They always talked about whatever came to their minds, mostly their best memories of Izuku. After a couple hours, he would leave, returning to UA to complete some sort of project or work.

Walking past the common room, he saw Kaminari and Sero playing the usual video games and as usual, Sero was winning while Mina cheered and laughed behind them.

Walking up the stairs, he passed by the rest of his classmates, giving each one a grateful smile. It had taken a while, but eventually they had each fully forgiven him for what he had done, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

Walking to his room, he passed by Eijiro and gave him a quick wave and a heartfelt smile, getting one of both in return. It took a while, but the two had become great friends once again. Eijiro had been willing to not only forgive Katsuki's mistakes but to also support him along the road to recovery all the way to the end.

Walking into his room, Bakugou closed the door behind him and turned to see a package on his desk. Walking up to it, he grabbed it and gave it a quick look-over to see who it was from, but there was no names on the box.

He opened it up and pulled out an eight by eleven inch notebook, with a bright green color scheme and a picture of the entire 1-A class enjoying some time in the nearby park. Bakugou smiled, opening up the notebook only to see a message on the inside of the cover.

_We know the last notebook you had held a lot of memories in it, but so will this one! Write whatever you want in it, we promise to never peek! And remember! We'll always be there to help you out!_

_The Bakusquad_

Bakugou smiled at the message left behind by his friends. He turned the fresh notebook to the first page and started writing. Little habits he had, what he liked to do, his favorite foods, his favorite heroes, anything really. Before he knew it, he had finished his first set of pages.

Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou

Best Friends

He heard a call for his name, it looked like dinner was ready. He set down his pencil, closed his new notebook, and walked out to eat dinner.

On his desk sat his little green notebook, now filled with hope.

* * *

**Notes:**

Hope you enjoyed it! It was really fun to write!

Also: **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IT WAS WONDERFUL READING WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND HOW IT COULD BE IMPROVED!**

There is also a sequel to this story thanks to user **Amadeus Amadeus** who gave me the idea.

**\- RandomA99**


	2. Special Announcement!

Hello!

I just wanted to say thank you for all the support this story has received. It truly means so much to see how much you all enjoyed it.

But that's not all, I'm also here to make a _**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

I plan to make several mini-stories in accordance with the achievement of several milestones. I don't have too many planned out right now nor do I think this story will ever reach that many milestones (it _is_ just a fanfic after all) but I have them as a just in case!

**100 Favorite Special:** Kirishima asks about Bakugou's hand washing habit

**50 Review Special: **Mina and Toru have a little girl talk about a certain sandy blonde member of their class

**250 Favorite Special: **Aizawa and Bakugou have a little heart to heart

**100 Review Special: **Reader Requests (PM me for your ideas and suggestions)

That's all for now, but I hope to see you all when the 100 Favorite Special is done!

And again, thank you all for reading my story and for your kind reviews. Its really nice to know that others care about this story as much as I do.

See y'all later :)

**\- RandomA99**


	3. Reviews!

**darkpaladin89: **Certainly one of the more interesting reviews I've come across on but it was nice to see your play by play thoughts on the story as it progressed. For the All Might question, you'll have to wait and see (wink). And I love Dadzawa so I just had to throw it in there.

**Amadeus Amadeus:** I wasn't originally, but now I am! While your ideas are a good start, I already have a general plan for how I want it to go. And I'll definitely give credit to you for the idea.

**Zombie3002: **Glad you enjoyed my story that much!

**Z01-Lancey:** Forgot about the tag, my B, but that should be fixed now! Thanks for the compliment my guy!

**davidgarner:** Yeah, Bakugou is definitely OOC in this, but that was the goal. Also, I don't know why I have a personal vendetta against All Might here, but it's here now. I hope you enjoy the sequel, if you ever see it.

**Owlie023: **Good to know I can still aim perfectly.

**brolyssj1: **I hope I addressed your criticisms because yeah, it was definitely rushed beforehand but now it should be all fine! Thanks for the compliment!

**Wayward Asgardian 616: **Have you finished crying yet? No? Ok, just checking.

**Skykitsune: **Yeah the original plan was for the reader to decide for themselves what they wanted about All Might, but now with the plan for a sequel thanks to Amadeus Amadeus, that will be changing soon!

**Christian Breffle: **Why is everyone crying today? Thanks for the compliment dude, it means a lot!

**tinycolossus: **Ok, I'm going to drown in everyone's tears, please stop crying. Also, thank you for the compliment!

**AzraelVoorhees: **Wow... That's a lot of praise and honestly, I don't think I did THAT good of a job writing this. But if you think so, then I'm not gonna stop you.

**themadnimrod: **Oh yeah, he's gettin punched. And you should get to see that in the sequel that I'm writing as of now. So look forward to seeing All Might get slapped tf up.

**TheDekuWhoLaughs: **Wow, that is very on brand. And making Izuku into a villain would defeat the purpose of the story. Regardless, thanks for the review.

**Mazongian: **STOP CRYING EVERYONE. THE SAD PARTY IS OVER. Wait, no its not. Read the sequel. Thanks for the review, it means a lot :)

**ILikeFoxes828: **Thanks for the high praises my guy! And I too like foxes.

**anna oop at sksksksk: **First of all, great name, second of all, thank you for the kind review! I'm glad you enjoyed the story!

**AaBbBbYy:** Thank you so much for the praise! Sensitive hearts seem to be a trend here… haha…

**Godfather Pimpbury Doughboy: **No cursing, this is a christian site. Also thank you for the kind words. I'm still trying to make every fic as best I can, so it's nice to have some outside motivation :)

**Zanotronxl: **AHHHHHHH thank you so much! I tried really hard to emulate all the seasons without Deku and I think I did a good job with it but it's SO nice to have someone else back me up! Thank you so much man! #Bakusquad

**Novva:** Yeah, I might've gone a bit too crazy with Bakugou but my thinking is that since Deku's death is a strong motivator, along with each grenade gauntlet being enough to take down an entire floor of the battle trial building, then it would be enough to take him down. Then again, the scene wasn't really for the combat but rather the message behind it. And for the OOC, that's kind of the point here, Deku changes a lot of stuff and he made an impact on a lot of characters.

**fanakatsuki:** Thank you for the compliment. And you can :)

**Hypnos: **Oh yeah... I forgot about him... Whoops.


End file.
